Soirée en tête à tête
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Pur Jisbon - Tout est dit dans le titre et en plus on y parle un peu de peinture...


Je profite de ce texte pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot lors des précédents OS.

Si vous lisez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. D'avance merci!

Enjoy!

* * *

Patrick Jane errait dans le salon de Térésa Lisbon, un verre à la main.

Il regardait la reproduction d'un tableau d'Egon Schiele pendu au mur, dans un coin de la pièce.

Il représentait, sur un fond jaunâtre, une femme, le regard planté dans celui du spectateur, cheveux relevés en un chignon déglingué, à demi-couchée, appuyée sur un coude, jambes gainées dans des bas verts profonds. Son bras droit était glissé sous le genou droit et elle remontait sa jambe contre sa poitrine. On aurait dit une poupée désarticulée.

Jane était à la fois fasciné et légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi : était-ce la musculature presque masculine de la femme ? Les yeux bleus qui le regardaient par en-dessous ?

Il prit une gorgée du vin rouge qu'il avait porté pour le dîner auquel Lisbon l'avait invité.

Il continuait à regarder le tableau.

- Vous savez Lisbon ? Je suis étonné de trouver un Schiele, chez vous…

Lisbon était dans la cuisine à s'échiner sur une pâte à pizza.

Pourtant, tout le reste était prêt : le rôti aux herbes de Provence était lancé, les légumes prêts à être poêlés à la dernière minute et la mousse au chocolat aromatisée à la crème de cassis figeait depuis la veille. Il ne restait plus que cette satanée entrée - une pizza au jambon de parme, aux figues et à la mozarella… Rien de bien _fancy_, mais c'était de bon cœur qu'elle avait invité Jane.

Bien entendu, tout s'était déroulé trop simplement et elle avait été submergée par la confiance et elle s'était lancée – folie ! - dans la confection maison de la pâte à pizza, au lieu d'en acheter une toute faite… Pourtant sur internet, ils disaient que c'était simple à faire… et là, non… elle voulait pas prendre…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? Je n'entends pas… saloperie de pâte à pizza, marmonna-t-elle.

Depuis le salon Jane inspectait maintenant la maigre collection de Cds qui étaient rangés à côté de la chaîne hi-fi… Essentiellement de la pop sucrée… Lisbon était passée aux MP3, c'est elle qui l'avait dit… Elle avait _ripper_ ses Cds avant de s'en débarrasser – allez savoir ce que cela veut dire, pensa Jane.

- Je disais, que j'étais étonné de voir du Schiele chez vous, reprit-il… Tiens ? Vous avez _Mule Variations_ de Tom Waits ?

Lisbon était apparue sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait de la farine sur le bout du nez et sur la joue gauche.

- Pourquoi ça vous étonne ? Demanda-t-elle.

Jane se tourna et sourit à la vue de Lisbon.

- C'est un peu torturé comme peinture, je vous voyais plutôt comme une « fille à Klimt »…

- Je réserve Klimt à ma chambre… dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je peux voir ? Fit Jane en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage…

Lisbon s'interposa par reflexe.

- Non mais dites, Jane, vous êtes gonflé !

- Juste un coup d'œil… dit-il en levant la main droite avec son index et son pouce rapprochés… un petit coup d'œil… Allez, c'est quoi ? _Le baiser_ ? _Judith _? _Le chevalier d'or_ ?

Lisbon sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Vous ne saurez pas… Et le Tom Waits, c'est vous qui me l'avez offert quand on a entendu _Big in Japan_ à la radio…

- Je sais… c'était pour vous tester…

Elle allait retourner dans la cuisine lorsqu'il lui prit le bras.

- Dites Lisbon… vous avez du… de la… là… Dit-il en essuyant doucement la farine du visage de sa collègue.

- Ah merci… C'est cette foutue pâte à pizza, je n'arrive pas à la faire prendre…

- Montrez-moi… vous savez à mes moments perdus, j'avais l'habitude de cuisiner un peu… Le secret de la pâte à pizza, c'est le pétrissage.

Jane avait suivit Lisbon jusque dans la cuisine.

- Vous êtes marrant, Jane… c'est quoi votre technique ?

- Montrez-moi la vôtre que je vois où sa pêche…

Lisbon s'installa devant son petit tas de semi-pâte qui s'effilochait. Elle se remit au travail, pétrissant comme elle pouvait.

- Hum, je vois, fit Jane… je vois… tout est dans la technique…

Elle sentit qu'il se glissait derrière elle, sentant son souffle parfumé sur son cou. Il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Vous voyez Lisbon… tout est dans le geste, il faut imprimer un mouvement d'avant en arrière… une fois, deux fois, trois fois et rabattre la pâte sur elle-même… une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

- … et rabattre la pâte sur elle-même…

Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Elle se laissa guider, leurs mains mélangées.

Il avait posé son menton au creux de son épaule à elle, et lui parlait de tout et de rien… Elle répondait n'importe quoi, il enchaînait sur tout autre chose. Ils faisaient durer la conversation pour ne pas briser le charme.

Il finit enfin par déposer un baiser dans son cou en lui chuchotant qu'elle était très belle.

Elle se retourna contre lui et l'embrassa sans rien dire, en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains pleines de farine.

- Klimt ? Dit-elle simplement.

- Klimt. répondit-il.

Le rôti serait peut-être un peu trop cuit mais il resterait la mousse au chocolat.

Sinon, le chinois livrait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

**FIN**


End file.
